The Meeting of The Genius and The Ordinary
by takukai
Summary: Furihata doesn't wish to be a very tall person, but at least he wants to be taller than Akashi.. Sorry, bad at summary *sobs*. Furihata/Akashi. Slight sho-ai.


******The Meeting of The Genius and The Ordinary**

**Disclaimer : **Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. If I own it, it will be a ruined shounen ai story eue

**Warning : **unbeta-ed, a little sho-ai, crack pairing, contains spoiler from chapter 113 if you haven't read the manga.

**Note : **hahaha, so, after a very very long hiatus, I try (read: force myself) to write a fanfic, this is also my first fanfic in Kuroko no Basuke fandom, so sorry if this is so weird

**EDIT 25/08/2012: **beta-ed by ShadowLink 17, thank you very much~! :3

**28/08/2012** thanks for Warau for translating this story in Mandarin Chinese ;w; can be seen here tieba . baidu , com / p / 1824105224 (remove the space)

**12/11/2012 **thanks for Luna-chan1997 too for her Vietnamese translation ;w; vnsharing , net / forum / showthread . php ? t = 543678

The first time they met was before the opening ceremony of Winter Cup. The coach had asked him to accompany Kuroko to the gathering of the Generation of Miracles. He was scared at the time. Really scared. It was no better when Akashi came into view. He wasn't only scared. He had even wondered if he could come home alive. Yes, hyperbolic, but that was the first thing that came to his mind.

* * *

Furihata Kouki. Sixteen years old. He is just your usual high school boy. His grades aren't really good, but it they aren't bad either. He lives in a standard but satisfying life. He has only three worries. His personality, his height and girlfriend. It isn't that his personality is bad; he is just a bit of a coward. He easily stutters in a bad situation and sometimes he isn't really optimistic. He just hoped that he had more courage. He isn't short. 170 cm. It's normal for a boy in his age, but damn, his teammates are too tall for God's sake. Especially Kagami. Not only his team but also the other school teams. What happens with high school boys nowadays, why are they so damn tall? He's glad that someone is shorter than him –Kuroko- and although it is only two centimeters of difference, he still feels relieved. At least he isn't the shortest in the team.

_"Class 1-D, Furihata Kouki. The girl I like said she'd go out with me if I became the best at something. I joined the basketball team to become number one."_

He wants a girlfriend. He is serious. So that's why sometimes he secretly trains himself. Maybe he isn't a regular, he isn't as good as his senpais or the first year duo, but at least he wants to be useful for the team – and he wants his crush to be his girlfriend. Sadly, the gear of fate decide not to grant his wish. At a holiday in the middle of the Winter Cup, he saw his crush kissing with another guy. It breaks his heart. It hurts.

He runs. He runs until exhausted. Somehow he ended in the middle of an empty field. He cries and screams out loud at the same time.

* * *

Akashi Seijuurou is a genius boy. His grades are always good; heck, he even always became the first at everything. No one knows how his brain works. Some believe that he solves everything with his threats, but actually he is just a pure genius. No, scratch that, he isn't pure as like an angel, he is more suited as a devil, but he was born as a true genius.

At a holiday in the middle of Winter Cup he choose to wander alone, since he just wanted a time to be by himself. Not that he hates his teammates. Sometime his they are too loud and always bickering. It would be no wonder if later they became the center of attention in the street. Sometimes he wonders how he can stand the team for so long.

He's just walking randomly since he doesn't have any destination in his mind. Somehow he ended in an empty field with someone in the middle of it. He is very sure that person is from Tetsuya's team; heck, he even remember himself threatening him before when he gathered the Generation of Miracle before the opening ceremony. He almost left that place when he heard something: a scream and sobbing. He quickly knows that they came from that boy. Feeding his curiosity, he walks, approaching the boy.

* * *

Furihata Kouki. Now seventeen years old. For the last sixteen years, he has had a very ordinary life, but now something changed. He has a girlfriend -or boyfriend, to be exact-. He still stutters, but he rarely does it because being together with his psycho boyfriend trains his mental condition little by little. He only has one problem: his height. Akashi is taller than him by three centimeters. He doesn't wish to be a tall person, but at least he wants to be taller than Akashi.

* * *

**END**

**Note : **adshgadj so sorry if it's too confusing. I skip the part when Akashi is approaching Furihata until they are being together, I have a glimpse idea what to write but I don't know how to write it orz. Also I have no problem in writing Furihata but writing Akashi is so agfsdhgdf /headbang/.

And about the last part, it's because I ship FuriAka than AkaFuri so I made him troubled with his height eue

Also, anyone know how to add character? Because I can't find Furihata's name in character option ;7;

Review and Critic are always welcomed /o/

Flame will be ignored~ because your flame is too dim~ /slapped/


End file.
